The year that never was
by sexybeardedlover
Summary: Elsa is remembering the year that never was...but why? bad summary, set after Journey's End, but based on sound of drums/last of the time lords series 4 and TW 2 spoilers and some fluff!
1. Elsa

Elsa had been sleeping soundly, snoring way on the couch, until her brat little brother walked in singing to his iPod.

"No one has iPods, Sam," she sat up surprised at what she saw. Everything looked fine.

"What are you on, Elisabeth?" asked Sam as he left the bright, beautiful room.

"Don't call me that, Sam! It's Elsa!!" she looked around…

She didn't understand. She had a feeling life was supposed to be in total damnation right now. But she didn't know why. She was surprised to see life as boring and obvious as it has always been. But something was changed. Elsa stood up, vaguely remembering stories about a Mary or Margot or Martha something. Someone who was going to save the earth, but she walked the room a bit, realizing she hadn't remembered falling asleep. She hadn't remembered being in the living room at all prior to her mid-day nap. She was confused, and didn't like it. Elsa suddenly felt sick and felt vomit rising in her throat. She reached for the bin, and luckily threw up into it, without dirtying the carpet…

Slow beginning…and I promise it will get Doctor Whoey!!

Please review…


	2. London Calling

One Year Later

One Year Later

"Doctor Jones!!" the Doctor said ecstatically, noticing his former companion at a bus stop. "Or is it Milligan now?"

"Nope, still Jones!" she said hugging the Doctor. "Another month to go before the big day!"

"Oh!!" The Doctor said smiling. "So, why ae you at a bus stop? Doesn't UNIT give you a car, or special transportation service?"

"No, but I do have a car!"

"Then, bus stop?" The Doctor asked.

"Jack stole it!" Martha said. "I haven't used it in a while, so asked, while fluttering his eyelashes, if he could borrow it."

"The eyelashes always work!"

"Always!" said Martha.

"Isn't there a Torchwood car?" said the Doctor, now a bit confused.

"Yep, the SUV; but Jack ony wants to drive around in it when they're in trouble!" Martha said, then started laughing...

"What?"

"But, it doesn't make sense to me! Because wouldn't Jack want to be all posh all the time?" Martha giggled. "How will he ever pick up anyone good-looking for his games of naked hide-and-seek in my old car?!"

"Yeah...maybe he's taking my advice, and stopping all of the flirting?"

"You wish!" Jack suddenly showed up behind the Doctor and Martha.

"Jack!!" the Doctor laughed. "It's getting more and more exciting!"

"More exciting with me now, isn't it?" Jack laughed. "And FYI, Miss Jones, I've been waiting for the Doctor to come play naked hide-and-seek!"

"I'd love to, Jack, but the TARDIS is waiting for me..."

"Well, Martha? Join the game?" Jack offered, smiling.

"Of course, but here's my bus now, so see you later!" She said hopping the double-decker."Why not ask Ianto? I'm sure he'd love to!! Bye!"

"Bye!!" they called after her.

"So, Jack! What the hell are you doing in in London?" The Doctor asked as they started walking doen the crowded side walk.

"I have no idea, actually! I forget!" Jack said laughing. "Something about aliens in bar or something! So, where's the blue box?"

"Just around the corner, do you want to hop in for a ride?"

"Yes, I think I'd quite li--" Jack was interrupted by a scream from the hospital they were walking past.

The Doctor gave Jack an are-we-going-in look, and Jack responded by saying, "Oh yeah!!"

"NO!!" Elsa screamed. "You can't!"

"We need to keep you on this monitor to make sure your heart is beating properly!" Doctor Strauss, a young blonde man, said over Elsa's fumes.

"NO!! You can say I'm crazy and lock me in an asylum! But I bloody well am not sick!!" She was trying to get off the bed, but they had her strapped to it. "My heart is beating fine!! So get off me!"

**_I would have put more to this chapter, but i was rushed_**

**_please review!!_**


	3. Blondie and the Psychopath

Jack and the Doctor ran up the stairs, until they knew for sure they were on the right floor.

They tried casually enough to walk down the corridor, until they noticed a pretty sealed off room. "Looks like that's it, Doctor," said Jack, and then knocked on the door.

The door creaked open a bit. "What?" said the young, blonde doctor. "What do you want?"

"The question is," said Jack seductively, "what do you want?"

"Stop it!" said the Doctor firmly, and then smiled and flipped open his psychic paper. "Hello, I'm Doctor John Smith, known as the Doctor--"

"We're all known as doctors!" said the doctor, who had a thinned out German accent.

"Yes...but I'm the best!" said the Doctor subtly."And! This is my partner--"

_Partner_, Jack thought, _hmm._

"Jack Harkness," the Doctor finished.

"Captain Jack Harkness, actually," Jack smiled. "But for you, Blondie, you call me Jack!"

"Okay...but what are you doing here?"

"But, aren't you going to tell us your name, Doctor...?" siad Jack, and winked.

"Doctor Friedrich Strauss. Now, why are you here?"

"We were sent from the Torchwood Institute of the Mental--"but the Doctor was cut off by Jack.

"Also known as TIMs!" he smiled.

"Jack, don't, just don't!" The Doctor whispered. "As I was saying, we were sent from the Torchwood Institute of the Mentally Insane for extra help."

"Finally! I've been waiting for more help!" Dr. Strauss said. "Come in!"

They walked into the room, and saw a very agitated teenager strapped onto the bed. "What's this then?" She asked. "More people to tell me I'm insane?"

"This is Elisabeth--"

"Elsa!" The girl interrupted.

Doctor Strauss continued, "Elsa Webbe. She was admitted eleven months ago for psychosis," Elsa sneered. "She was in therapy for a few weeks before coming here, but the therapist reccomended intensive care. Everyone seems to think she's suicidal. She talks about remembering a year that never actually happened. All about death and destruction. It actually may not seem like a very big deal, but you don't want to see her when she's angry!"

"How old is she?" Jack asked, being serious now.

"She's sixteen. Her birthday was a few days ago," said Doctor Strauss.

"Happy birthday!" said Jack, and smiled.

"Wouldn't bet on it!!" Elsa said, and tears came to her eyes. "My parents didn't even visit me on my birthday! My brother snuck out and came, but was kicked out after saying hello! No one loves me anymore, cos they all think I'm crazy and going to kill myself!"

"I'm sorry," said Jack, and went to sit down in a pink chair in the corner next to a barred window.

"Umm, I think Jack and I can take it from here, Doctor Strauss," said the Doctor. "You go get a coffee--"

"Yeah, Blondie, you're gonna need it!" said Jack, and gave a smile and a wink to Dr. Strauss as he left the room.

"So, Elsa?"

"What?" she said.

"A year that never was? Tell me!" said the Doctor and sat down to listen, as Elsa told everything she remembered.

* * *

"I believe you, Elsa," said the Doctor, but she grew surprised.

"Of course you don't!" Elsa yelled! "I don't even believe myself! I actually think I am insane too! It was obviously only a dream! There is no Martha Jones! There is no Doctor!"

* * *

**_ooooooooh. yeah she doesn't know that john smith is the doctor yet. she wasnt listening..._**

**_review:)_**


	4. Doctor?

"Doctor?" Said Jack looking from Elsa, to the Doctor.

"Yes," said Elsa. "The Doctor...we were supposed to say his name so everything would go back to normal. I said his name, and that's the last I remember."

"You didn't say anything about that before," said the Doctor, but he started to smile. "We believe you, Elsa. But How can you remember? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I have an idea!" said Jack jumping up, and pulling his mobile out of his pocket. "Shall we call her?"Jack punched in Martha's mobile number..."It's ringing!"

"Elsa, listen to me!" said the Doctor. "You were never supposed to rememer that year! But I'll tell you, we were there! I'm the Doctor, Elsa! And Martha Jones is my friend!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Elsa, now laughing a bit.

"I'm not, Elsa! I am telling you the absolute truth!"

"Do you swear on Rose Tyler?" asked Jack, the phone still ringing.

The Doctor gave Jack a look, but said quietly, "I swear on Rose Tyler..." he looked up at Elsa," Jack was there too. Awh, Jack, the man who can never die!"

"What?" said Elsa surprised. "Never die?"

"Long story!" said Jack, now redialing Martha's number.

"I promise you I'm not lying!" said the Doctor, standing up, trying to look all heroic. He didn't notice Jack looking at him with an odd eye, but Jack smiled.

"Did you know..." said Elsa. "Martha Jones, loved you..."

"I know," said the Doctor slowly, but instantly forgot. "Jack! have you got her yet?"

"Does it look like I do?" said Jack.

"Never mind! Okay, Elsa, you are not insane! You are telling teh absolute truth! And now..." said the Doctor..."We're going to get you out!"

"Martha!" yelled Jack, finaly getting a hold of her. "It's the love of your life!"

"Oh shut up, Jack!" said Martha from the other end. "What's going on?"

"I have someone I need you to talk to," said Jack smiling, and looking at Elsa, and pointing to the phone. "Her name is Elsa Webbe, and she remembers the year that never was!"

"What do you mean?" said Martha.

"I mean, she remembers the year that never was!" said Jack but louder. "Use the countdown!"

"No way!" screamed Martha, so loud the Doctor and Elsa could hear.

"Awh, yes!" yelled the Doctor right back. Jack handed the phone to Elsa.

"Hello?" said Elsa.

"Hello, this is Martha Jones," she said. "Do you remember this voice?"

"Yes!" cried Elsa, tearing up. "Yes I remember! I'm not crazy! I'm not!"

"No, you're not!" said Martha, "You're not! Now hand me over to the Doctor, Elsa!"

"Okay, bye!" she said, still crying and handed over the phone to the Doctor.

"Hello, Martha," said the Doctor.

"I don't understand!" she said. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know!" he said. "But stay by the phone, we'l need you. Actually we need you right now! Come on, we're sneaking Elsa out!"

"Brilliant!" yelled Martha. "See you soon!"

They hung up the phone and the Doctor looked to Elsa. "Okay, do you want to go home?"

"Yes!" she said, full of joy.

"Okay, where do you live?"

"I'm from Chiswick." she said.

"Oh, " said the Doctor. "I had a friend from Chiswick, Donna Noble."

"I know Donna!"

Jack suddenly came to attention! "What?"

"Yeah! I know her, she used to babysit me! We still see eachother from time to time. Obviously no in the last year, "she became sad again. "I suppose she thinks I'm insane too?"

"She wouldn't! But when we get you home, do not mention any of this to her!" said the Doctor sternly.

"Why not?" said Elsa.

"She can't remember me," he said. "She'll burn up. Please don't tell her!"

"I won't, then." said Elsa, and smiled again.

"Okay!" said the Doctor, rising their spirits again. But there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called the Doctor.

The door opened and in came Dr. Strauss.

"Blondie!" said Jack smiling seductively.

"How was she?"

"Oh, yes completely insane!" said the Doctor seriously, but he turned and winked at Elsa, who smiled. "but I think I need some more time with her! So, Jack! Could you take Dr. Strauss, and talk to him about, oh I don't know, stuff?"

"Yes, I can!" said Jack standing up and leading Dr. Strauss out of the room.

"You boys have fun!" called Elsa, and Jack smiled back at them.

**_I hope it's getting better!! I have a lot of stuff in my head right now, so I'm trying to get it all out, but in multiple chapters._**

**_review:)_**


	5. Memory

"So," said Elsa as the Doctor unstrapped her arms from the bed. "You know Donna?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. "She used to travel with me."

Elsa sat up and stretched her arms out, finally feeling free. "Why can't I tell her about this then?"

"Because, she burn up!" He said. "I told you!"

"Yes I know!" said Elsa. "But why? Why will she burn up?"

"Human-Timelord biological meticrisic," he said solemnly. "I had to wipe her memory. If she remembers she'll die!"

"I don't understand any of that." she said quietly. "Sorry...what's a Timlord?"

"That's what I am," said the Doctor. "A real live alien, from another planet and everything!" he smiled remembering his home planet, but frowned at the thought of it's destruction.

"Like the Master?"

"Exactly like the Master," said the Doctor still frowning. "We're the same species. We were friends, until he went bad. He's dead now, and I'm the last Timelord."

"What happened?" Elsa got out of the bed and started stretching her legs.

"Everyone else died," he said sadly.

"Genocide?" said Elsa, thinking about thestories she'd heard? "Like Rwanda?"

The Doctor sighed..."Much, much worse than Rwanda," he said quietly. "It was the Last Great Time War."

"I'm...so sorry," Elsa said standing still now. She tried to make eye contact with the Doctor but he wasn't looking at her.

"I've learned to carry on. I'm British!" he laughed a little remembering the time he met the great Dame Agatha Christie.

"But, you can't forget it! You need to think about all the good memories!" Elsa yelled, now a little angry. "My parents don't understand that! thety think I'm insane and want to forget about me. But they were through all of that destruction too, that year!"

"They weren't," said the Doctor. "They don't remember it. It didn't actually happen. It's time locked."

Now Elsa was really mad..."Then why can I remember it?" She fumed. "Because of that I was locked up in here! They think I'm insane, and going to kill myself! What's so special about me, huh?" She collapsed to the floor in a heap of tears. The Doctor sat beside Elsa and let her cry on his chest.

"Donna didn't think she was special either," he said, thinking about Donna's bravery and how she complained. "But for one moment, she was the most important woman in the whole universe! And If I could let her remember all of the wonderful things we did, I would. I wish there was a way to let her remember, but there's not. I would never let her die! She doesn't deserve that, it's not fair."

And Elsa, still crying, said, "D'you know what isn't fair?" She sobbed for a moment, and lifted up her head to look at him. "Waking up every morning, being hooked to random machinery. And the only people you see are tired, stressed out doctors that don't give a damn about you! I'm not crazy, but they'll do whatever they want with me, because they think I am...But I have this memory, and I don't know why. I guess it's not worth it to remember, because this is what's happened because of it, but it's such a unique memory. I need to remember it."

"And you're lucky," the Doctor said, a tear trickling down his face. "You're so lucky, because I found you. And now...you're getting out!" He helped her up, and wiped away his tear, while Elsa wiped away her own.

"Is everything going to get better?" Elsa sniffled.

"Awh, yes!" said the Doctor and smiled. "Everything is going to get better!"

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. "Hello?" said Martha.

"Doctor Martha Jones!" said the Doctor. "Come in! Meet Elsa Webbe!"

"Hello, Elsa." said Martha and went over to talk to her.

"Hello." Elsa smiled, and sat down in the pink chair.

"Where's Jack, by the way?" Martha looked at the Doctor.

"Flirting."

"That's straight forward enough," said Martha, and then asked Elsa a variety of questions.

DW

"--And I started, with not really remembering much," Elsa continued talking to Martha, "But I started remembering more and more. Every once in a while I remember something else. It might not be that big of a deal, but when I remembered names it was."

"Interesting..."said Martha taking mental notes.

The Doctor had been watching out for Jack to return, while listening to Martha and Elsa talk. He suddenly saw Jack turn down onto the corridor and walk towards him. "Jack's here." said the Doctor and gestured for Martha and Elsa to come over.

"What do we do now?" asked Elsa.

"We get you out!" said the Doctor as Jack entered the room.

"Hi, Jack!" said Martha.

"Hello, there, Miss Jones!" said Jack.

"What did you do to Dr. Strauss?" Asked the Doctor.

"Well," said Jack smiling..."First, I showed Blondie my abs, and then...I gave him...an amnesia pill. So, he's asleep now, and won't remember this at all."

"Usually, I wouldn't approve of that," said the Doctor,"But good job!"

"Well, thank you," Jack smiled. "Maybe you want to see my abs sometime?"

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

"Hey!"

"Okay!" said the Doctor changing the topic. "We need to get our friend, Elsa, to Chiswick! Have any ideas how?"

**_That's the end of what is it? chapter 5_**

**_very emotional, review:)_**


	6. Sail Me Away

Jack was looking around Elsa's room. He noticed how nice it looked. There were pictures on the walls; and even though the windows were barred, she had wrapped green ribbona around it to make it look better. She even had her own bathroom, which was decorated nicely as well. "It's funny," said Jack.

"Why?" asked Elsa, rubbing her sore shoulders.

"Well, you may be documented as the most insane nutcase in the hospital, but you're also the most pampered," said Jack smiling. Then he added,"If you haven't noticed."

Elsa was quiet for a time, but responded. "I made a deal with 'Blondie', Jack...if he let me decorate, I'd let him hook me up to machines without causing a fuss, but I broke the promise..." she laughed. "I still fuss."

Jack smiled at that--he liked a fighter.

"Now!" said the Doctor entering the conversation. "Let's get Elsa out of here. Martha! You are a doctor--"

"Yes, we've established that already!" said Martha, punching the Doctor on the arm.

"Yup. Martha, your job is to bring her down the hall, and I'll go with you. We're two doctors, and if anyone asks, who are bringing her to another hospital--" but Martha cut him off.

"But," she said. "You need papers and forms saying that's what's supposed to happen."

"That's where Jack comes in!" said the Doctor. "Jack, now I need you to flirt. I can't believe I'm actually saying this! Jack! Be sexy!"

"Oh, so you do notice it!" teased Jack. "I've just waited so long! He loves me!"

"As much as I do, shut up!" cried the Doctor. Jack went quiet, but smiled again...

"I win!" said Jack. "You like it when I flirt!"

"No! I don't!" The Doctor yelled, but went quiet again. "Can we just get a move on?"

"Sorry, Doctor," said Jack solemnly, but inside he was thinking, _Oh, Doctor!! Oh, my foxy Doctor!! _

"So come on!" said the Doctor.

_Allons-y!! _thought Jack, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Martha noticed this,"What are you doing, Jack?"

"Daydreaming!" He said and sighed, staring at the Doctor's behind while he walked out of the room.

"Seriously, Jack," Martha laughed."Not going to happen!"

"I can dream, can't I!" and they followed the Doctor out of the room.

DW

"Hey!" called a nurse,"Where are you going?"

"Well," said Jack, winking at the Doctor who just stood there with Martha and Elsa quietly. "I was following them...but now...now, Im following you!"

"That's nice," the nurse said flicking her dark hair out of her face. "But, I wasn't asking you!"

"Why don't we settle this over, drinks?" Jack smiled.

The nurse snarled, looking disgusted. "I don't drink..."

"Well maybe you'd start cos of me?..."

"Umm," the Doctor interrupted. "I'm Doctor John Smith, known as the Doctor, and this is Doctor Martha Jones. We're from the Torchwood Institute of the Mentally Insane," he flipped open his psychic paper for the second time that day, and smiled again. "We are taking Miss Elisabeth Webbe there for further examination."

"Oh," said the dark haired nurse. "in that case..." she turned to Jack,"...I'll take up on that drink now..."

"I'd love to..." Jack smiled and started to catch up with the Doctor,"But I don't drink..." and he left the nurse there in a pout.

"Rejection!" said Martha to Jack as they walked down the stairs. "It's not like the great flirt Jack Harkness to give up on a date!"

"Do you think I'd miss this," he smiled thinking of all the wonderful times he'd had with the Doctor. "It's addictive, Martha Jones! It's addictive!"

"That's what I love about you Jack!" said Martha. "The danger intrigues you!"

"It's more than that!" said Jack reflecting. "I love being with the Doctor!"

"Aaawwh!" Elsa suddenly started talking, after a long silence. "Jack does love you Doctor!"

"Like I always used to say, Jack," laughed the Doctor, "By me a drink first!"

"I've bought you drinks so many times, Doctor!" Jack said just a little sadly. "Why can't any of them count!"

The Doctor suddenly went serious and stopped walking down the stairs. "You know why, Jack!"

Jack realized, and knew even if he was having fun hitting on the Doctor, he knew the Doctor still missed Rose. "I'm sorry," said Jack. He knew even the Doctor was having fun joking around with him, but Jack realized the Doctor must have just remembered the love of his life, and didn't want to ruin it.

Martha grabbed Jack's hand and began walking again. "He can't help but love her, Jack." She whispered into his ear.

Jack sighed deeply, and whispered back, "but I can't help but love him!" Martha gave hima look, but softened into a sympathetic smile.

DW

They left the building and found the TARDIS just around the corner. They all stepped in; Elsa as well, but kind of confused.

She looked around at what she saw and gasped! "What the...?"

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" said the Doctor, and smiled.

_**ooooooooh**_

_**(its getting mentally insane!!)**_

_**review:)**_

_**also any ideas would be greatly appreciated!**_


	7. Aquarius

"It's bigger on the inside," said the Doctor.

"Yeah!" screamed Elsa. "I can see that!" She was running around, getting all excited and feeling really happy.

"Well!" said Martha. "Looks like a good start!"

The Doctor was being very cautious, watching Elsa running around the TARDIS. "Umm, don't touch anything..." he said.

"Sorry," she stopped suddenly adn went to sit in the captain's chair. "I'm just so happy to be free...and in a bleeding alien space ship!!"

"Well, at least you're not scared!" said Jack. "That would be the worst!"

"Why would I be scared?" asked Elsa confused.

"Well," said Jack. "For starters, the TARDIS never actually ends up where the Doctor wants it to go, and you're in an alien spaceship...you don't know what could happen!!"

"Do I look like someone who is easily scared, Jack?" Elsa laughed at him.

"No, which is good," he smiled and went to help the Doctor with the controls. And then they started to fly through the vortex.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Elsa, grasping the captain's chair tightly. But she soon flew off and landed on Martha.

"We're travelling!" said Martha, holding on to Elsa's arm trying not to let her go.

"Keep holding on!" Yelled the Doctor over the roar of the vortex thrashing them about.

There were bumps and whooshes of air surrounding the TARDIS, but she flew through it and landed safely on a 'nearly' quiet street.

The crew walked out of the TARDIS, but as soon as they got out Elsa noticed something wasn't right. "This isn't it?"

"Why can I never get to where I want to go?" asked the Doctor.

"It's not your fault," said Martha smiling.

"No, I mean we're in the right place, but...something...soemthing just isn't right." she walked around a bit, not knowing what to do. She didn't know if she should go and knock on her door, or go back into the Doctor's box. She didn't know if it was even right to be here at all.

"What do you want to do?" asked the Doctor. "If we're in the right place, do you want to go knock on the door? We can come with you, Elsa."

"No, something looks..." she thought for a minute, "...old," she finished.

"Oh! Are we in the Seventies?" asked the Doctor. "It lookes kind of..."

"Disco," said Jack. "It looks disco! We try to get her home, and you take her to the bloody dawning of the age of Aquarius!"

"NO!" said Elsa," wait...listen." And then they heard someone scream.

"NO!" Elsa said again, but louder. "We're leaving! We're getting out of here!"

"What?" said the Doctor, as Elsa ran past him into the TARDIS.

Elsa found a corner and started crying. She bawled and bawled, until the others entered the blue box, and Martha came to comfort her.

"How, how did we get there?" cried Elsa into Martha's arms.

"The TARDIS can travel in time." said Martha. "It happens all the time, the Doctor got the coordinates wrong." Martha rocked her head, and the Doctor and Jack came over.

"What was that?" asked the Doctor. "What happened then?"

"That..." she sobbed trying to calm herself. "that was the day my parents sent me to the hospital." she sniffled, but decided to continue. "I pleaded and pleaded. But my mum just cried and said that I couldn't live there if I was going to be so negative. I wasn't...I wasn't being negative. I was just mad, becuase no one believed me, but everything seemed so real."

"It was, Elsa," said Jack, trying to comfort her. "It was real for us, adn because you remembered it, it was real for you."

"Th-thank you," Elsa breathed heavier, and lifted herself off the frigid TARDIS floor. They walked over to the console and Elsa looked at it interested.

"HEY!" Jack broke the silence. "If you were only admitted top the hospital eleven months ago," Jack declared remebering what Doctor Strauss had said, "Then what was with the Queen concert of suburbs?"

"I still never understood that," said Elsa scratching her head. "It was always kind of retro. I heard they made the place look newer a few months ago."

"You should've seen the TARDIS in the seventies," said the Doctor. "Very brown."

"Brown?" asked Jack.

"I had jelly babies for colour," said the Doctor thinking back. "And I had Sarah for complaints!"

"You mean Sarah Jane Smith?" asked Jack. "Oh! She's brilliant! I love her!"

"Hey, watch it!" said Martha. "I think she's a little old for you."

"Martha, when we first met," started Jack, "I was over a hundred years old. I think it's the opposite, but more than a little older."

"Oh, Jack..." Martha trailed off as she noticed Elsa kind of dazed out, looking up to the tall ceiling. "Elsa!" she yelled. "Elsa!" suddenly Elsa started to go blank and fainted, but Jack was there to catch her just in time.

DW

She started to open her eyes.

"Elsa?" whispered Martha. She turned her gaze to the Doctor and Jack. "She's coming back! Elsa?," she looked back at her. "Are you there? Wake up!"

Elsa tried to sit up, and looked around. They were in a small, quaintly compacted room and Martha was hovering over her patting a cold cloth on her head. "What happened?"

"You swooned at the sight of me!"

"Jack!" cried Martha. "Don't listen to him. You fainted."

"Oh." she said quietly.

They went back to the main 'quarters'.

They were quiet, abnormally quiet. The Doctor went to fiddling with the buttons and levers on the console. No one said a word, Jack didn't even flirt with the Doctor. He thought about him though. He thought so deeply on the Doctor. So deeply. Bu his thinking was interrupted by Elsa's random statement.

"I remembered another thing from that year!" And they all went quiet.


	8. Speech Impediment Next to a Rant

They stood staring at her, wondering what she was going to say next. Even though they all looked surprised, and even though they were completely speechless, they were eager to hear what it was that Elsa had remembered. They were so quiet, you couldn't even hear their breathing, or the thump of the Doctor's hearts. Everything was just eerily still, and Elsa didn't like it.

"Say something..." she squeeked, not really knowing if she should tell them the memory right then and there or to wait for them to ask her what it was. It seemed at every moment it got quieter and quieter. No one knew what to say, well they were completely speechless, now not even Elsa was breathing.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, breaking the thick silence. He went back to fiddling with the controls, making beeps and clicks, annoying Elsa.

"Could you stop first?" she asked firmly as more of a demand then a simple question. She cleared her throat to get the Doctor to hurry up. He threw his hands up in the air, as if to defend himself and went to sit on the captain's chair with Jack. Jack smiled at him and slided to his left a bit to give the Doctor room. And Martha, still shocked and speechless just stood where she was between the door console and the door wide-eyed. _I'm a doctor, I should be asking her questions!_ She thought, but couldn't say a word to ask even the easiest of questions.

Elsa took a deep breath and began. "When the Master called you to come out, Martha, I watched. I saw them kill that Tom Milligan person and shoot your bag. When you started to drive away, I ran out and somehow was able to jump in and hide in the back of the car." She looked at Martha with a sad look. "I'm sorry I followed you, Martha." Martha didn't talk, she shook her head, with a look saying it didn't matter.

"I know it was a dangerous decision," Elsa continued, only looking at Martha while she talked. "But I was so bored of being cramped up in the small house, I needed to get out!" she smiled, clenching her fists tightly. "I was in the air with you. Up so high! It was beautiful looking down--all the clouds and the blue sky. I hid for a long time without being found, until one of the guards found me."

"The toclaphane?" asked Jack, and Elsa turned to look at him.

"No, an actual human guard," she answered and proceeded on with her memory. "Anyway, he dragged me out close to the edge of the ship--"

"The Valiant," the Doctor corrected her.

"He dragged me close to the edge of the Valiant," she said taking heed in the Doctor's correction. " He was telling me about how I couldn't be there, and was threatening to kick me off the side, but then I heard a word! Everyone started to say it, they were yelling it and thinking it, and I could hear everything! "Doctor! Doctor!" They all yelled." and she took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, and screamed it. "DOCTOR!! It...was...amazing! I could here it echoing from down below, and I said it to." Her excitement suddely faded to an actual story telling voice. "After a while, the guard started threatening me again. I fought and fought, begging him not to kick me off the edge. But, instead feeling scared, I felt...I felt uplifted. So, I started screaming that one word over and over again, not taking a breath. I screamed Doctor at the top of my lungs. And then we started to move. The Valiant was racing across the sky, turning bakc time! And just as we were about to stop, and everything would go back to normal, the guard kicked me off the edge. I was still screaming Doctor as I fell. I was falling fastly. Falling and falling, and then I woke up at home, on my couch." she was standing there looking at everyone and everything that was around her, as to make sure they all heard her. "We heard the president had been assassinated and there wasn't really any talk of Harold Saxon again.

They were silent again, absorbing Elsa's story. Trying to analyze every word. Suddenly the Doctor broke the long, tense silence.

"Ah hah!" he cried jumping out of the captain's chair. _Yes!_ thought Jack. _He's gonna rant! _"That's it!" the Doctor continued. "You really aren't special!"

"Oi!" Elsa cried, feeling offended.

"No, no, no, it's the sheer commonness! You followed them!" the doctor pointed to Martha getting really enthused. Martha was starting to come back to normal, and Jack could feel all the love for the Doctor welling up inside of him. "you weren't special, you had no significance whatsoever! But here you are, as insane as a genius could be, remembering all of this! You were kicked off the Valiant right before we ended up in the right time. Anyone up there was at the eye of the storm, and that's why we remember it! But you weren't special..."

"Yeah, we've already gone over that!" Elsa uttered irately.

"I'm just making a point!" the Doctor defended himself. Jack was thinking about how he didn't care if the Doctor made a point, he sounded sexy whenever he ranted anyway! "You were bored. So, you followed them, only to end up at the eye of the storm. And when we went back, you were still on the Valiant long enough to remember what had happened that year. But you were kicked off seriously only seconds before we stopped. So, you forgot some, but it's been building up in your mind this past year. All the facts, all the names, all the destruction...but it drove you crazy that no one remembered it! You knew, you honestly knew, that they were there and that's what pushed you over the edge! Being mad! That's what helped you remember it! See the figure of speech, Elsa?" asked the Doctor, Elsa shook her head and the Doctor kept going. "It reversed! The more you got mad, the more you remembered. It wasn't even that it randomly got there. You wanted to remember! Awh yes! You weren't special, but you followed Martha and the Master to the eye of the storm; you were pushed off the edge! And that's what kept happening..." He stopped for moment, thinking, but Jack was eager to hear more, and Martha thought if he kept talking she might be able to end her own silence. Elsa was just confused. "Wait!" he shrieked happily. "They got you mad, but you held on to the thought! You climbed back up! And you kept remembering! OH! That is absolutely brilliant!"

"Wow!" said Jack jumping excitedly out of his seat. Those rants turned him on the most, he was almost in tears with exhileration. _I need him!_ Jack thought.

"I know," said the Doctor calmly and smiled, with a look of conceit on his face.

"It's so...so..." Martha was attempting to speak, but was still amazed. Finally she spoke,"How are we going to tell her parents?"

"Martha!" Jack exclaimed. "Welcome back to the conversation!"

"Shut up, Jack!" Martha let out embarassed at her silence. But she realized the others had been completely speechless earlier, she was just the last to start talking again.

"We don't tell her parents," the Doctor answered. "We introduce ourselves, say Elsa's gotten better, but to keep on eye on her; and then we leave."

"And what about me?" asked Elsa, feeling confused and miserable. "What do I do?" she was happy that she was getting to go home, but she didn't know if they'd be happy to have her home. She didn't want to leave these people, who believed her story and everything she had said.

"You know it's true now, Elsa," said the Doctor slowly walking toward her. "If you need to talk about it more, I'm sure Jack or Martha can give their numbers."

"What about you? Don't you have one, Doctor?" Elsa questioned, thinking there must be some way to contact him.

"No," was his answer. "I can't be any help."

"Well then," Elsa walked past the Doctor and Jack, and sat on the now abandoned captain's chair. "Bring me home." Elsa breathed heavily , in and out, in and out, finally perceiving that she was getting to return home. A smile slowly spread across her pale, white face, as the Doctor took his time to get the TARDIS ready to take off; he then smiled and slammed down the lever.

They were thrown from one time to another, but not given enough time to make memories to keep for the rest of their lives.

DW

Jack watched from the sidelines and saw a very joyous reunion of Elsa and her family. He saw the Doctor's face light up, which made Jack feel so much love for him. One love he knew would never go anywhere, but he wished...

Martha and the Doctor walked back towards Jack pleased with themselves. They entered the TARDIS together.

"Well," said the Doctor, "Everything turned out for the best."

"They were so happy to see her again!" Martha was delighted and bounced around the TARDIS singing cheerfully to herself. The Doctor and Jack joined in and they laughed and laughed. The Doctor started up the TARDIS and Martha fell as they went tumbling into the vortex.


	9. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

**_FINALLY!! here is chapter 9...hoping someone will read and review...I also want some people to check my profile and tell me if i sound mean...cause i think i do(just so everyone knows im not that mean...i like people)_**

**_so chapter 9 ta dah!!_**

DW

The crew got ready to bound out of the TARDIS. The Doctor grabbed his big brown coat and slowly opened the door. He breathed in the cool Autumn air of the small park they'd just landed in. The Doctor smiled broadly, and took a big step into a collossal and gooey mud puddle.

"Oh NO!!" cried the Doctor squishing in the filthy grime. His shoes were getting browner adn browner. Jack and Martha laughed at the Doctor's look of disgust ad he tried to clean the mud from his clothes, although he still stood in the middle of the gross puddle.

"Wait!" laughed Jack, trying to regain his breath. "Step back!" He called to the Doctor, and the Timelord did as he was told. Jack took a few steps back, as Martha giggled furiously. And he started running, and jumped over the puddle. "AHA!" he laughed, pointing at the Doctor. "I win!"

"Shut up!" said the Doctor quietly, and kicked some mud at him.

"Yeah, well!' Jack said and with that he bent down and scooped some mud into his hands. He threw it directly to the centre of the Doctor's chest!

"OH ho ho ho!" cried Martha. "Aren't you two violent!" She ran out and threw some mud at the Doctor as well. He stood there not saying a word just being very mad.

"Thank you, Martha," said Jack," Are we a team?"

"I think so," replied Martha smiling, and they started showering the Doctor with the thick, brown mud.

He protested and fought, and tried to throw mud back at the two humans; but they perservered and completely covered him from head to toe.

"Not fair!" the Doctor yelled, trying to jump out of the puddle, but Martha and Jack kept pushing him back in. "Stop!! Just Stop!"

Jack and Martha stepped back and looked at their muddy creation. "Sorry." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah!" cried the Doctor and, shaking the mud off his clothes, stepped back into the TARDIS followed by the others.

The Doctor closed the door and then took off his jacket. He shook it trying to get as much mud off as he could. Jack and Martha were laughing uncontrollably and the Doctor grimaced at them.

"What?" asked Jack suddenly noticing the Doctor's glare, and he became serious.

"I would yell at you..." said the Doctor grimly.

"Then why not?" smiled Jack. "Oh! I know!" His grin widened. "It's the jaw-line! Once seen, always year-"

"You've already used that one!" Cut in Martha.

"Have I?" He frowned. "Must be getting old..." and he shuddered at the thought.

"When I came to Cardiff to help Owen," she said and frowned.

"Yeah," said Jack and went to sit in the captain's chair.

"Suddenly! You notice that it's not good when the Doctor is covered in mud!" said the Doctor, as a smile crept across his face.

"Owen's dead," said Jack, and the Doctor's smile faded.

"Oh..." the Doctor mumbled." I..."

"Yeah, I get it," replied Jack and sat back crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," mocked Jack.

The Doctor looked at him angrily...NO ONE MOCKS THE DOCTOR!!

"Anyway..." he said lengthening the first and last syllables. "I'm going to go put something clean on."

"So, he does change!" cried Martha, making the air a little lighter. "Please Doctor! Stray way from that pinstripe!"

"I wear other clothes!" he protested.

"The only other clothes I've seen was a leather jacket!" chortled Jack. "And that was your last regeneration!"

"Well," said the Doctor, lingering on the word, and then ran off down the corridor.

Once the Doctor was gone, Jack sighed and closed his blue eyes.

"Not gonna happen!" said Martha, noticing Jack's "longing".

"I know," said Jack,"But..."

"But?" Martha asked. "It's not like you actually love him! I'm mean, Come on!"

Jack's eyes fluttered open and gave Martha an angry stare. "But...I do!" He said quietly but firmly.

"I don't know how you can even think about it!" Martha gave Jack a look. "It won't ever, ever work...with anybody!"

There was a brief silence as Martha thought. She didn't really know what to say, but she knew Jack couldn't actually love the Doctor...could he? "He loves Rose," she said finally.

"Don't even go there, Martha!" he sneered and pointed his finger at her. "I know he loves Rose! And if that whole biological meticrisis thing hadn't happened with Donna and that other Doctor, she'd still be here! With the Doctor." he said sadly."Happy..." he added. "The best of times for him were with Rose! And I know, because I was there for many of those times! and it makes _me_ feel so happy, when he's happy... I just want him to be...happy!" he laughed a little," God! I need to stop saying happy!" Now his voice was raised, but he still sat and pointed his finger, at Martha. "I want him to be with Rose! Ha!" he smiled..."But she's not here! And I...Do you know why I'm actually here in London?" Martha shook her head, looking suspicious. "Screw alians in a bar! I've known the Doctor for a very long time! And I know I've lovedhim through all of that! But, I was just sitting in my office at Torchwood, and I realized how much--how I feel. I thought he should know..."

"Why didn't you stay in Cardiff, then?" asked Martha. "He'll come to refuel!"

"Yeah, but hardly ever!" said Jack. "Most of the time he ends up here! In London! I just got this surge to come and tell him! It's like, well, you know! You love him too..."

"I'm over him!' she said quickly.

"Ha!" he laughed. "You may be engaged and happy, but...but no one gets over the Doctor! No one!" Martha frowned at him, embarassed. "And, umm..." Jack uttered trying tofind the right words. "And...I know I can't be with him, but why can't he just know how I feel? Why can't he give me something? He shifted in the seat, but saw Martha blowing off steam. "What are you jealous?" he snickered.

"You can't!" she burst.

Jack suddenly bolted off the chair right into Martha's face, still pointing, he yelled with that growl he has,"I do!!"

DW

The Doctor was trudging along the corridor, back up to the console room. His red converse tapped lightly on the floor and he whistled quietly. His clean blue suit felt good to have on after having been completely covered in mud.

He listened to the breathing of TARDIS and climbed the stairs. When he reached the top, he heard yelling.

"What the hell?" he yelped, running now.

He then heard Jack yell ,"I'll sue!" At least that's what it sounded like. He burst into the console room.

"What the hell is going on?" He screamed. "Who will you sue?" he asked Jack.

"No no no!" said Jack laughing, trying to cover up his humiliation. "I said, 'I do-o-o-o..." he then realized he probably should have sticked with "I'll sue"...

"What?" was the Doctor's reply.

But Martha picked it up quickly. "Cardiff play!" she said, maybe a little too loud.

"Cardiff play?" said the Doctor curiously. "I'vve never heard of that...how's that?"

"No, it's not famous!" said Martha.

"Yet!" interrupted Jack, playing along. "Ianto wrote it. It's for the Annual Torchwood Arts Festival! ATAF!" he said proudly.

"Oh," said the Doctor. "You have an Annual Torchwood Arts Festival? Can I come?"

"Well..." murmured Martha, trying to think of something good to say.

"We might have to cancel it this year though," Jack announced sadly, saving Martha. "Umm...Tosh! Tosh was supposed to have something planned..." he didn't reallly want to talk about is dead...his dead colleagues, but he couldn't have the Doctor showing up expecting to see some exciting performance. Though Jack didn't mind doing a little something for the Doctor on his own...he suddenly came back to real life, "But she's gone now," he said. "So there isn't really a point anymore."

"That's alright, but why were you practicing?"

"In case Toshiko magically comes back to life," Martha smiled...

"Yeah!" agreed Jack, but he wasn't smiling and sounded unhappy.

"Sorry," whispered Martha to Jack. "I didn't mean--"

"No," he said. "It's fine..." he grinned a little, and Martha looked at him strangely and shot Jack a stern look. 'What?' He thought, but he was thinking it so Martha didn't hear him.

"Alrighty then!" said the Doctor happily. "Didn't believe you anyways!" he turned to the console and smiled,"We'll be off then?"

"Umm," mumbled Jack. "Actually, I better go..."

"Righto!" said the Doctor, and grimaced, but smiled. "Righto? I like that! Bye, Jack."

Bye...Doctor," said Jack. Doctor, he loved the taste of his name, but he wanted to taste...more...

He walked towards the door slowly, he opened it and looked back at the Doctor with a look full of love and yearning. Marhta noticed this, and knew then Jack wasn't lying. Once Jack had left, Martha couldn't hold it in--she had to tell the Doctor!!

**_I love thesauruses, they mean that the Doctor gets to yelp!!_**

**_Anyway, the story is drawing to a close, and I don't know how to get people to read it without telling all the authors i like to read it...so!! tell your friends, pass it on, if you like it or not, I want over 7 reviews!! thats my goal._**

**_righto(that is actually my word!!) lots of love_**

**_Winnie_**


	10. In His Eyes

**_Hello, sorry for the long wait._**

**_I want to thank xkissfromarosex, Chico01, and brainonlegs for reviewing. Because this is my last chapter, I have to say that I do not own Doctor Who. I only own Elsa Webbe and Dr. Strauss. If I did own Doctor Who, there would be no River Song...and Roger in Unicorn and the Wasp would have lived...ANd Rose wouldn't have been stuck in flipping Pete's World!!_**

**_anyway, if you are just starting to read this a long time after this story has actually been written, please reviwe anyway, because it would make me very very happy._**

**_Happy reading:)_**

DW

Martha watched Jack close the door and then turned her gaze to the Doctor. "Okay, listen," she started.

"Yep," said the Doctor, fiddling with controls.

"You know I loved you, but I'm over you now. I've got Tom and I'm so so happy about that," she took a breath. "And I think you've noticed it...everyone seems to fall in love with you!" The Doctor looked up at Martha slightly startled, wondering where this was going...

"I...uh..."

"No, let me finish!"

"Yeah."

"Now I on't know why evryone is falling in love with you..."

"Well," croaked the Doctor and pointed to his face.

"Actually why wouldn't anyone love you, but that's not the point!" she then continued on. "You need to face the facts! And I think you must have caught it, but...Jack loves you, Doctor. He really does." the Doctor didn't look very surprised, just kind of scared. "He's done so much for you! He has! When you're out saving the rest of the universe, he's in Cardiff saving the world! And, he knows you love Rose, and don't you argue! You don't have to be with him, but he deserves something in return. He deserves something! So just look him in the eyes and tell him you care!"

The Doctor stared at Martha with a sort of frightened look, "but," he managed to squeak.

"NO! No buts, Doctor!" Martha burst at him. " Look him...in the eyes...and tell him you care," she repeated slowly,"just a little bit..." she added.

"Right..." whispered the Doctor," umm..." He was mulling over words in his head. He had been stuck in situations like this. Finding out someone loved him, but the someone wasn't Rose. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't say he loved them too, that'd be lying. He just mumbled, waiting for someone to change the subject.

"Hi!" Jack suddenly stumbled back into the TARDIS. "Wow! Tension!" He looked at The Doctor and Martha's angry and nervous looking faces.

"Ah!" said the Doctor trying to smile. "We were just about to head off!"

"Sure. Sorry, I took the bus here, and I just realized I have no money left for a return ticket. So do you think you could drop me off in Cardiff?" he smiled and went to sit in the captain's chair.

"Yeah, I think the old girl needs some refueling anyways," he said and started tinkering with a few buttons on the console.

"Uh, I think I'll leave now," Martha uttered slowly. "I can't be too far away from UNIT..."

"No, it's not too far from here. Northeast..." said the Doctor seriously.

"Northeast...okay," she said. "It was good to see you, Doctor. And you, Jack."

"Well, It's always good to see me," Jack grinned broadly. "And, it was nice to see you..."

"See you..." said the Doctor.

"Hopefully," replied Martha.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you could be off saving Mars or something."

"Probably not Mars..." the Doctor chuckled a little. "Go on, now. UNIT might need some medical assistamce."

"Alright!" Martha opened the door and waved. "Bye!"

Jack and the Doctor waved as well. The Doctor got back to moving around the console and setting the coordinates to Cardiff.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked, smiling, holding the lever.

"Always," replied Jack.

"Allons-y!" and he pushed down the lever.

They whooshed through space and time, laughing and holding on tightly to the captain's chair.

vwooozh vwooozh vwooozh thump...they landed in Cardiff, safe and sound.

Jack made his way to the door but was stopped by the Doctor.

"uhmm, Jack?"

"Yep?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, and then looked into Jack's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Oh it's okay, if you landed in like 1536 or something just set the coordinates back. You don't have to say sor--" but he was cut off abruptly by the Doctor cupping his chin in his hand and touching his lips to Jack's. The kiss wasn't very long, but Jack enjoyed it anyway.

The Doctor pulled away, and lowered his head.

"Interesting..." said Jack and smirked.

The Doctor looked up at Jack for another moment, but started walking left back to the console mumbling to himself. "Right...right...good...mmhmm...right...yeah...uh--"

"Doctor?"

"Yep?"

They stared at eachother quietly, but Jack gave in and ran to the Doctor. He took the Doctor's head in his hands and kissed him passionately. They melted into eachother and kissed...just kissed...

When they pulled apart Jack grinned broadly and the Doctor smiled shyly.

"Thank you..." Jack whispered.

"Just doing my job..."

"So, do have to pay you?"

"Wrong phrase..." and he laughed.

Jack walked over to and opened the door. He saw Ianto step off the invisible lift and waved.

"Jack! Where the hell have you been haven't seen you in two days!" Ianto retorted.

"Looks like you've got some more snogging to do..." said the Doctor.

"Oh, yeah!" cried Jack looking back at the Doctor as he walked towards Ianto. He waved and the Doctor closed the TARDIS door and dematerialized from Cardiff. He smiled thinking about Jack and found a planet to save.

Jack took Ianto's hand and they walked towards the "front office".

And who knows what they did in the elevator.

**_Finis_**


End file.
